


A Child's Delight

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, two boys, and the Wilsons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



"Peter Pan's for sissies!"

The instant the words came out of Grant's mouth, Slade knew he had to put his foot down, and he also needed to reassure his younger son.

"Grant, go read the book. Then you and I will discuss it tonight." Slade's voice was steel-like, cold, and promised worse punishment if the boy gave him any backtalk.

Grant, having a shade of sense where his father's heavy hand was concerned, took off to find the book… not the Disney storybook one, either… for his punishment.

Joey sniffled a little, but looked up at his father, green eyes so impossibly big in that cherubic face.

Slade was of a mind that Mary Martin was about to have a serious opponent for cutest Peter Pan ever.

"Come on, scout. Let's go raid your mother's cloth chest, and see what we can make a costume out of," Slade said, reaching down and swinging the boy up onto his hip.

"You?"

Slade laughed and nodded. "You learn lots of things in the Army. Even sewing." Frannie would have boxed his ears to pay someone else to do his mending, after all. "You pick the color and fabric, then we'll look at the pictures you drew, and your mother can cut the cloth while I sew it." It would give him an unprecedented amount of time with his younger son, time Slade saw as well-spent.

Later, he'd have time with Grant, correcting his attitude.

* * *

By the night's end, his younger son's legs were all but given out, and Slade more than willingly picked the child up to carry. His wife took the small pail of treats, while keeping a mindful eye on their elder boy. It had been an experience, taking both boys out this year, but at least with their father, even Grant was better behaved.

Joey's small 'blade' was tucked in his father's waistband, the pointed hat tucked into a pocket as the 'pixie dust' rubbed off on his father's skin. Addie had a comment about that, and would no doubt get much mileage out of it, later, once the boys were in bed.

Right now, she enjoyed the sight of Grant in Wolfman gear showing off how full his sack was, the soft sounds of almost-sleep from her little boy, and the sense of family binding her tonight to her husband.


End file.
